De ninfas y guerreros
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Un mercenario y un hada cruzan sus caminos. Heero, mercenario, aspira a la venganza; Relena, ninfa sagrada, debe seguirlo. Secretos se esconden tras un par de alas. HeeroxRelena Cap 01 UP LIME


**Todos los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a Sunrise, TV Asahi,**** Hajime Yatate y Yoshiyuki Tomino, todas personas requete ricas (supongo) creanme cuando les digo que GW NO es mío... v.v es más... se los juro, si fuera mío, haría un mega-crossover con Ranma½, Inuyasha, Kaleido, Bleach y el mundo sería puro y glorioso HeeroxRelena, AkanexRanma, InuxKag, SoraxLeon, IchixRuki, etc, etc, etc...**

* * *

**De ninfas y guerreros…**  
By Hana Hime

Un joven guerrero malherido corre, escapando entre los frondosos parajes del bosque. Solo los dioses sabían cuantas penurias había sufrido y de lo inquebrantable de su voluntad. Trata de correr lo más rápido que puede, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas sabe que no puede seguir huyendo, así que se recuesta en las raíces de un árbol; en uno de los tantos claros del bosque. La hierba cruje debajo de él y comienza a fluir un pequeño goteo de sangre. Una suave brisa con aromas de flores, agua cristalina y algo que se le antojaba a miel, le da un nuevo aliento, permitiéndole al guerrero abrir sus ojos. Algo se acercaba.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya bastaaaa!-grita una hermosa hada de largos cabellos rubios dorados, atravesando el bosque a gran velocidad. Se escucha el rápido zumbido de sus alas.

-Ja ja… ven aquí hadita linda… solo quiero estar contigo unos minutos… después de todo… podemos pasar tiempo juntos… je je…-desliza un hombre con mirada sumamente lasciva.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame!-grita la hermosa ninfa. Estaba realmente cansada. Las alas ya estaban empezando a entumecérsele y, sus piernas y brazos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos ó fuertes para correr ó para defenderla de esa bestia. Cuando se ve finalmente acorralada en una pared de enredaderas gigante trata inútilmente de elevarse, pero el gigantesco perseguidor toma una ballesta y le ensarta una flecha en su ala derecha.

-Hadita linda… seguro la pasaremos muy bien… te prometo que seré dulce… al principio…-dice el asqueroso hombre acercando su mano al hada herida.

-¡Noooooooooo!-grita el ser mágico, presintiendo el final-"Atenea, protégeme!!"-piensa en lo que considera su último instante de vida. Pero después de unos momentos no siente nada. Abre los ojos y se encuentra directamente con la espalda de alguien- Eh…

-¡Aléjate insecto!-grita el gigante al joven muchacho que detuvo su gigantesca mano con la diminuta suya.

-No permitiré que la toques…-sisea el joven con una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Te aplastaré gusano!-dice sacando un hacha proporcional a su enorme cuerpo y arremetiendo con ella.

-¡Cuidado!-grita el hada, pero el muchacho detiene el hacha como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!-ruge el gigantesco hombre sin salir de su asombro.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres morir…-dice el joven tirando el hacha a un costado.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Serás mía Rela!-amenaza el hombre huyendo del lugar.

-Por los dioses…-suspira chasqueando la lengua el hada después de que el pervertido se marchase- muchas gracias…-dice ella mirando al joven de armadura que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-No me agradezcas nada… después de todo, solo lo hice porque odio a ese tipo de persona… no lo hice por ti…-murmura entre dientes el muchacho antes de dejarse caer sobre un tronco. Al sentarse no puede evitar sisear del dolor.

-Igualmente… muchas gracias… ese hombre me estaba persiguiendo hace rato… no sé porqué… ni siquiera sabía decir bien mi nombre… ¡Oh! Lo siento… soy Relena…-dice ella poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y?-dice él como si nada.

-Debes decirme tu nombre… al menos eso dice el protocolo…

-Lo que digas…

-Vamos… no seas malo…-dice ella tratando de flotar, pero cae adolorida- ahhh… maldita flecha…-se lamenta mirando su ala derecha.

-Creí que las hadas eran más fuertes…-dice él.

-Eres muy grosero… ¡Dioses! ¡Estás herido!-exclama horrorizada ella mirando su abdomen y su brazo.

-No es nada…

-No te hagas el difícil… tú me salvaste hayas querido o no… debo compensarte…-dice ella acercándose para examinar la herida- esto fue provocado por una hoja filosa… espadas… debí suponerlo…-dice ella amargamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Las armas lastiman, las armas matan, las armas destruyen… rompen el orden de las cosas… odio las armas…-dice ella agachándose en el suelo.

-Si, pero las armas defienden a las personas…-dice él recostándose más cómodamente en el pasto.

-Si, defienden matando y masacrando a otros… sean buenos o malos, ninguna persona puede quitarle la vida a otra…-contradice ella cortando una hierba del suelo y acercándose al joven- esta planta es buena para cicatrizar heridas…-dice aplicándola suavemente al cuerpo del joven.

-Cosas de hada…

-Cosas de cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de escuchar a la naturaleza…-retruca ella con una mirada socarrona.

-Heero…-dice él.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi nombre es Heero…-dice el guerrero mirándola a los ojos.

-Heero… Mucho gusto Heero…-dice ella besándole la mejilla- yo soy Relena…

-Ya lo sé…

-Si, ya sé que lo sabes, pero es lo que debe hacer alguien con modales…-dice ella- ¿Aún te duele…?

-¿Eh? No… ya no duele… de verdad es efectivo…-dice él tocándose las heridas.

-Claro que si… Dime, ¿De dónde eres?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso…-dice él volviendo a la defensiva.

-Está bien… yo soy de Asgard ó el Olimpo, como prefieras…

-¿El Reino de los Dioses?

-Si, mi madre Atenea me llama cada tanto tiempo… Ay, disculpa, pero no puedo decirte nada… -balbucea ella llevándose las manos a la boca, como para evitar que se le sigan escapando cosas-casi lo olvido…-dice ella apenándose.

-Ya veo… eres una ninfa sagrada…-suspira como derrotado el guerrero-"demasiado bueno para ser verdad"-pensó. Si algo era de conocimiento general, era que las ninfas sagradas eran intocables. Vírgenes consagradas por los dioses.

-Al menos eso piensan ustedes…

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotras las ninfas no tenemos jerarquía, ni cargos, nadie es más que nadie… solo tenemos más responsabilidades… las líderes por decirlo de una manera, y no porque se hayan impuesto, son las hadas ancestrales… las seguimos y escuchamos por su experiencia y su sabiduría…

-Vaya… ¿Pero también importan sus poderes?

-Humanos…-suspira ella resignada- lo único en lo que piensan es en poder… Dime, ¿Qué harías con mucho poder?

-Ayudar a mi gente…-dice él sin pensar su respuesta, esa chica le había sonsacado más información en unos minutos que cualquier otra persona en años.

-Si, pero el poder lo usarías en contra de otros humanos, o sea, el poder se convertiría en arma…

-Eres muy filosófica… pero yo no tengo tiempo… debo marcharme…-dice Heero levantándose- adiós Relena…

-Espera… ¿No sabes que no puedo dejarte?-dice ella reteniéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-pregunta ella con incredulidad.

-Habla de una vez…

-Cuando alguien salva a una ninfa, la misma está obligada a seguir y servir a esa persona de por vida…

-Pues conmigo no tienes ninguna obligación… además, tú dijiste que odias las armas, yo soy un mercenario… yo mato, esa es mi misión, mi vida… no creo que una pacifista como tú deba acompañarme...

-Eso no importa… yo voy a seguirte... y a obedecerte…-murmura ella llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca y flotando hacia atrás en espirales- las únicas ordenes que no puedo cumplir son las de llevarte hasta los dioses y la de abandonarte…-dice ella poniéndose seria de pronto; lo cual resultaba muy cómico, ya que había quedado congelada en el aire con las manos aún detrás de su nuca y los pies extendidos.

-Haz lo que quieras…

-Si amo…-dice ella aterrizando y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Y no me llames así…

-Si am… digo Heero…

-Puedes ser útil… ¿Dónde queda el reino de Zank?

-¿Eh? ¿El reino de Zank? ¿Por qué desea saber eso…?-dice ella turbada de repente.

-Mi próxima misión es allí…

-Ya veo… -dice ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sabes en donde está?

-Si… a unas 70 millas hacia el oeste…-dice ella apuntando al sol que muere.

-Bien… vamos…-dice él comenzando con su caminata.

-Heero… ¿Cuál es tu misión?-dice ella sobrevolándolo.

-Debo asesinar a alguien… a alguien de la familia real…-dice el guerrero sin darle importancia.

Ella queda congelada al escucharlo. Heero pudo ver como por un segundo sus ojos se ensancharon, como conteniendo un grito. Todo fue rápido, tanto que si hubiera pestañeado, no lo hubiera captado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Los jóvenes caminan por el frondoso bosque durante tres días casi sin hablarse, aunque ella inexplicablemente sollozaba de a ratos, hasta que finalmente cayó sobre ellos el manto nocturno del tercer día.

-Descansemos…-dice él deteniéndose en un claro en el bosque.

-Si…

Mientras Heero descansa sentado con la espalda apoyado en una roca, Relena recoge madera para hacer una fogata.

-Que hermosa noche… los dioses están de buen humor… en especial Hera…-dice Relena mirando el cielo.

-Yo no me llevo bien con los dioses…-retruca Heero recostado con la espada envainada entre sus piernas (**la posición Himura para dormir :p**)

-Eso no es verdad… sino no estarías con vida…-dice ella aireando su larga cabellera rubia.

-A veces no sé si eso es bueno…-susurra él vislumbrándola con su penetrante mirada.

-Has tenido una vida difícil… pero eso es parte de la vida… pero te digo que el matar no facilita tu situación… si sigues así vas a tener una vida muy triste, y solo por tu culpa…-dice ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿Nunca te cansas de ser pacifista?

-No… la paz no es algo que agota, es algo que alimenta… que energiza-dice ella dirigiendo sus manos hacia los hombros de su túnica y comenzando a desvestirse.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta él sin entender y poniéndose nervioso, aunque jamás aparentándolo.

-Me preparo para dormir…-dice ella sacándose por completo la túnica y mostrando una especie de vestido diminuto pegado al cuerpo hecho de hojas- ¿No pensarás que dormiré con ese vestido verdad? ¿Te importa?-dice ella mirándolo con su escultural cuerpo revestido solo por ese diminuto vestido que llegaba a taparle la entrepierna de milagro.

-No…-dice él volteando la mirada. Para su vergüenza, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda ni mucho menos una con esos atuendos tan provocativos.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte… no hay nadie a kilómetros de distancia, nadie nos atacará…

-De acuerdo…-gruñe él. El que estuviera nervioso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de si había o no alguien a los alrededores. Pero, pensó soltando la espada y recostándose sobre la hierba, después de todo ella era el ser de la naturaleza… si ella "sentía" que estaban a salvo, debía de ser verdad.

Sin que se lo esperara, ella camina hacia él, se arrodilla y se acuesta abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta Heero mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Sólo sirvo a tus pensamientos…-dice ella mirándolo tiernamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Esto es lo que querías no? Cuando me saqué el vestido lo sentí…

-Pero… no tienes que…-balbucea él, ya que ahora no sabía lo que quería.

Ella solo sonríe ante su indecisión, le besa suavemente los labios y se abraza más fuertemente a su pecho, quedando dulcemente dormida.  
Pero Heero no puede dormir, tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa joven, ninfa, que se le había entregado por completo y él se había negado por nervios, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que hacer.

-¿No puedes dormir…?-le pregunta ella.

-No… pero creí que tú lo estabas…

-Yo no puedo dormir si estás inquieto… estoy para servirte, recuerda…

-Relena… ¿Tú… me quieres…?-apenas terminar la interrogante se sintió total y completamente estúpido, pero ansiando con desesperación su respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por lo que hiciste… hace un rato…

-Si Heero… yo te quiero…-dice ella aferrándose a él y tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Sin decir nada, él la abraza y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella consigue dormir después de besar su frente.

Hacia tanto, tanto tiempo que no se permitía estar tan cerca de alguien más que no fuera su caballo, recientemente perdido en batalla. Nadie podía culparlo realmente. Desde su más temprana edad, lo único que recordaba era la sangre, las batallas, la traición, el dolor… sobre todo el dolor… Primero había sido el dolor del hambre. Su padre se avergonzaba por no poder traer el pan a la casa. Luego fue el dolor de su madre al morir su hermano menor Cuatre. Le siguió, casi sin tregua, el dolor de la guerra… ese había sido el peor de todos. Su mundo era pequeño, frío, doloroso, pero era lo que tenía… la guerra entre clanes, aldeas y feudos no le había dejado ni eso… Se llevaron a su padre con un golpe de espada, a su madre hecha gritos, lágrimas y vejámenes, destruyeron su casa y finalmente se lo llevaron a él para convertirlo en uno más de ellos.  
Y aquí estaba… era un asesino más… pero al contrario de los otros, él no mataba inocentes. Su causa era la justa, su pueblo el verdadero, sus víctimas las culpables.  
Su lógica era incuestionable… o al menos así lo había sido hasta hace unos días… antes de conocer a Relena.  
Con ella entre brazos, se atrevió a pensar en cosas que había sepultado hace mucho… y sinceramente se asustó.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Mmm…- gime Heero sintiendo el sol en su rostro. Abre sus ojos y descubre que la ninfa no está a su lado- "¿Fue un sueño? ¿Relena fue un sueño? Acaso… jamás conocí a esa ninfa… ¿O esto es un sueño?"-piensa él mirando a su alrededor. Se pone de pie y comienza a inspeccionar más allá de lo que sus ojos ven y escucha un curso de agua, tal vez un arroyo. Tiene un presentimiento, así que se dirige hacia el murmullo de agua.  
Atraviesa la maleza del bosque, esperando en cualquier momento encontrarse con Relena.

Finalmente llega al curso de agua, un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina. Relena no está, así que un poco confundido se sienta cerca de la orilla, toma un roca y con un poco de abatimiento, la arroja contra el arroyo. De pronto, una cabellera rubia emerge del agua cerca de las ondas provocadas por la roca.

-Hola Heero…-saluda Relena desde el arroyo, solamente vestida con ese bendito vestido de hojas.

-Creí que…-titubea él, todavía pasmado.

-No soy un sueño…-dice ella saliendo del agua con esplendorosa fluidez y porte, como si fuera una extensión del río avanzando sobre la tierra- ¿Acaso no viste mi vestido?-dice ella apuntando a una roca cerca del lugar en donde él estaba sentado.  
Allí efectivamente estaba la túnica de ella.

-No…

Ella mueve sus alas a gran velocidad para secarlas y se dirige hacia su vestido volando.

-Si empezamos a caminar llegaremos al reino de Zank antes de que caiga el sol…-dice Heero observando casi sin darse cuenta como ella se vestía.

-Si Heero…-dice ella con un dejo de tristeza en su mirar.

-¿Seguirás sintiéndote mal por lo que hago?

-Siempre me dolerá que mates…-dice ella arreglándose la túnica.

-Relena… ¿Por qué no…?

-No, no voy a abandonarte…-dice ella acercándose e irguiéndose directamente frente a él, quedando su bajo vientre y entrepierna a la misma altura de sus ojos.

Sin saber que hacer, completamente confundido por lo sentimiento de ella y los suyos propios, simplemente decide abrazar con sus brazos la parte de su cuerpo que ella le ofrecía en ese momento. Que cálido era ese sitio de su cuerpo, era hermoso sentirlo en el rostro e incluso escucharlo. Ella coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza y comienza a acariciarlo dulcemente.

-Nunca antes… nadie me había acariciado…-dice él levantando la vista para poder contemplar la mirada que ella tenía en ese momento.

Ella lo miraba llena de ternura, no lástima, sino con un cariño especial que poco a poco y a cada instante crecía.

-Relena… ¿Tú me quieres?-pregunta nuevamente Heero.

Sin responder, ella se arrodilla, lo rodea con sus brazos y besa apasionadamente sus labios. El joven pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la hierba llevándola con él. Heero rodea la cintura de ella y profundiza aún más su beso. Era la segunda vez que ella lo besaba, pero sentía como si fuera la primera, sentía una entrega más allá de lo que alguna vez sintiera. Además, el también estaba aprendiendo a quererla mediante las caricias, los besos y los abrazos.  
Ambos ruedan por la hierba, terminando él encima de ella.  
Suavemente acaricia sus hombros y comienza a bajar las mangas de su túnica. A ella no parece importarle, al contrario, incluso lo ayuda contoneando su cuerpo sobre la hierba, facilitando el deslizamiento de la prenda.  
Cuando llega a sus senos, descubre sorprendido que el traje de hojas ha desaparecido de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Una ninfa no puede desvestirse por completo… a menos de que desee amar… -dice ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Con estas palabras lo había desorientado durante una centésima de segundo, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarlo de su boca. Toma con ambas manos el rostro de la joven y la besa más hambrientamente.

Relena no pierde el tiempo y comienza a sacarle la ropa a él. Quería poseerlo por completo, de manera egoísta, si. Lo deseaba solo para ella y que ese instante fuera solamente de ambos. Era completamente opuesto a ella, era agresivo, tímido, a veces arrogante, descortés, pero cada una de esas cosas la hacía amarlo más.

La cadera de él estaba desvestida al igual que la de ella, solo restaba tomar una última decisión antes de consumar lo que ambos esperaban.  
-Relena… ¿Me quieres?-pregunta él separándose de ella irguiendo sus brazos.

-Te amo Heero…-susurra ella acariciando su rostro con la mano derecha, mano que él besa y con la que comienza un camino de besos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y finalmente sus rosados labios.

Juntos y sin brusquedad comienzan a consumar su amor, lenta y delicadamente. De vez en cuando deteniéndose, de vez en cuando solo acariciándose, pero para ellos lo que tal vez fueron unos minutos, fueron horas de éxtasis. Era para ambos su primera vez y la disfrutaron al máximo, a pesar del miedo y del llanto proveniente de ambos. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron de manera única, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como una llave y una cerradura, como una espada y su vaina. Si ella deseaba algo, él lo hacía en el momento exacto, si ella deseaba detenerse a descansar él lo hacía, si él estaba cansado ella lo llenaba de mimos y caricias. Todo quedó reducido a la nada cuando llegaron al sublime climax.

Heero dirige sus manos a la espalda de ella, queriendo acariciarla y descubre que sus alas ya no están.

-Relena… ¿Tus alas?

-Cuando una ninfa ama… debe renunciar a cierta cosas… una de ellas es la libertad de volar…-dice ella lagrimeando.

-No… yo no quería… es decir… tus alas…-balbucea él sintiéndose no merecedor de ese gesto.

-Yo así lo quise, y no me arrepiento…-dice ella acariciando su rostro.

Sin decir palabra, él la abraza fuertemente contra si. Ni las lágrimas ahora le servían para explicar sus sentimientos.

-Ya no tienes la obligación de estar a mi lado…-dice él mirándola a los ojos.

-No me importa… yo quiero…-le responde Relena.

-Gracias Relena…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Retomando el camino al reino de Zank, Heero y la ya no mágica Relena, llegan para el atardecer.

-Es muy hermoso el reino de Zank…-dice Relena mirando el reino desde la colina más alta del lugar.

-¿Ya lo conocías?

-Si…-dice ella y Heero ante su silencio, no puede más que mirar como el viento hace ondear sus largos y rubios cabellos.

-Vamos…-dice el joven tomando su mano. La misión debía llevarse a cabo, costara lo que costara.

Entrando al feudo, Heero ve como la gente los observa y cuchichea, incluso salen corriendo, como si debieran llevar un mensaje.  
Desde la calle principal, logra ver las altas torres del castillo del reino, y allí adentro, ya trataba de imaginar a su victima. Este reino había sido uno de los precursores del ataque a su aldea, a su reino. Eran los culpables de la muerte, de la destrucción de su mundo. Apretó fuertemente el mango de su espalda. Él trataba de no dejarse llevar nunca por sus sentimientos, ya fuera la tristeza que internamente le causaba matar a otro ser humano o la euforia de la batalla, pero estaba seguro de algo, y era de que disfrutaría matando al maldito rey de ese pueblo.

* * *

**No tengo idea de a donde me llevará esta locura... no les recomiendo que lo lean porque creo que se van a quedar con hambre... v.v  
La honestidad ante todo... buuu...**

** Kisses xoxo**

**Hana ;)**


End file.
